Emerging research on family caregiving and institutionalization has found that families do not disengage from care responsibilities following relatives' admissions to residential long-term care settings. Families instead remain involved in a spectrum of care activities ranging from instrumental activities of daily living to emotional support. Perhaps for these reasons, a number of studies have noted that caregiving stress, depression, or other key outcomes remain stable or sometimes increase following residential long-term care (RLTC) entry for certain types of caregivers. A few interventions have attempted to increase family involvement after institutionalization, but no rigorous studies have demonstrated that these interventions are effective in helping families navigate transitions to RLTC environments. The Residential Care Transition Module (RCTM) provides 6 formal sessions of consultation (one-to-one and family sessions) over a 4-month period to those family caregivers who have recently admitted a relative to a RLTC setting. In this randomized controlled trial, family members who have admitted a cognitively impaired relative to a RLTC setting in the past 3 months will be randomly assigned to the RCTM [(n = 120)] or a usual care control condition [(n = 120)]. A mixed methods analysis will be used to pursue the following aims: Specific Aim 1) Assess whether the RCTM yields statistically significant reductions in family members' primary subjective stress and negative mental health outcomes; Specific Aim 2) Determine whether family members who receive the RCTM will indicate statistically significant decreases in secondary role strains over a 12-month period when compared to usual care controls; Specific Aim 3) Determine whether RCTM family members report statistically significant decreases in residential care stress when compared to family members in the usual care control group; and Specific Aim 4) Delineate the mechanism of action of RCTM under conditions of high and low success by embedding qualitative components (30 semi-structured interviews) at the conclusion of the 12-month evaluation. The proposed project will fill an important clinical and research gap by evaluating a psychosocial intervention designed for families following RLTC placement that determines whether and how the RCTM can help families better navigate the residential care transitions of cognitively impaired relatives.